


La Solitudine

by Rondine



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rondine/pseuds/Rondine
Summary: Prima che Din Djarin ha incontrato il bambino, era solo. Qui, pensa della vita.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	La Solitudine

Si svegliò presto, ma senza una sveglia. Aprì gli occhi. Si alzò dal materasso sottile che era il suo letto.

Innanzitutto, fece gli esercizi. Mantenersi in forma non era una cosa di vanità per lui, ma per la sua sopravvivenza.

Non c'era molto spazio dentro l'astronave per correre né saltare, né per equipaggi speciali di esercizio. Il Mandaloriano fece la calistenia ed esercizi con il peso corporeo, come le flessioni, le trazioni alla sbarra, gli addominali, e lo stretching.

Poi. Mangiò una piccola colazione, perché oggi c'era abbastanza cibo. C'erano abbastanza soldi per il cibo. Non era sempre così.

Dopo, si vestì. Indossò la corazza, i ginocchielli, i parabracci, e gli spallacchi. Finalmente, indossò il elmo.

Se sia su una pianeta, uscirebbe dalla astronave e farebbe pratica con la sparatoria. Oggi, la astronave era nello spazio. Pilotò la nave. Andò verso Nevarro, la pianeta di Greef, per prendere le nuove taglie e ritornare le taglie catturate.

In seguito. Andò a un altro pianeta desolata del Outer Rim per prendere un'altra taglia sfortunata che saltò la cauzione.

Già, era sera. Controllò la condizione dell'armatura, ancorotto, pistola, e il fucile. Riempì le munizioni e il liquido di fuoco per il lanciafiamme.

Finalmente rimosse l'armatura, con il elmo ultimo. Controllò le ferite, trattò le nuove con la cauterizzazione e un balsamo per guarigione. Guardò il suo corpo. C'erano tanti cicatrici. Troppo cicatrici. Non seppe che cosa da pensare su questo fatto.

Mangiò la cena.

Poi. La notte. La fatica.

Din Djarin se sedé. A questo momento, senza l'armatura, seduto sul letto con il testo nelle mani, non sembrava come un Mandaloriano. Sembrava come un uomo normale.

E come gli altri uomini, aveva i suoi propri dubbi.

Che significava, di essere un Mandaloriano? Di essere uno dei guerrieri più potente nella galassia? Di essere uno di un gruppo in pericolo, una mosca bianca, uno degli ultimi Mandaloriani. Qualche volta, come adesso, non seppe. Alla fine del giorno, a lui si sembrava come un uomo, seduto sul letto, con i cicatrici, le rughe, la puzza di sudore. Piuttosto normale. Che separò lui dagli altri uomini? Il allenamento, la via che seguì come Mandaloriano, la sua armatura di Beskar, le sue arme e la destrezza per usarle bene.

Va bene. Ma, tutto ciò non cambiò il fatto che era un uomo mortale. Già aveva più di trenta anni. Si sentì la sua età. I riflessi erano più lento, le ferite guarivano più lento, e non aveva la forza e l'energia come un ventenne. Non sentì mai di una cacciatore di taglie che morisse di età avanzata, o che abbandonò il suo lavoro per un pensionamento placido.

Un giorno, morirà.

Non seppe che cosa pensare su quello fatto. Ebbe visto innumerabili morti. Ebbe giocato con la morte ogni giorno nel suo lavoro. Non aveva paura, esattamente, di morire. L'unica cosa era...che cosa era la vita? Per che motivo, visse? Forse quello non era la domanda giusta- vivere era la condizione predefinita. Era meglio di chiedere perché ebbe lavorato tanto duro per evitare una morte inevitabile.

_Per la mia onore_ , pensò. Per aiutare i Mandaloriani, particolarmente i trovatelli. _Per dare una seconda opportunità per vivere agli altri in pericolo, come mi ebbe dato un Mandaloriano_.

Va bene. Però, questi motivi non sembravano abbastanza. Prima, la sua onore certamente andrebbe via dopo la sua morte. Forse rimanerebbe per qualche generazioni dopo il morto, se sia fortunato, ma eventualmente nessuno avrebbe sentito di qualcuno chiamato Din Djarin. Inoltre, seppe bene dei svantaggi dei Mandaloriani. Non era un gruppo perfetto, e non era l'unico gruppo che aiutava la gente bisognosa.

Sospirò. Che stanchezza! La frustrazione per causa della trafila dei giorni, per causa della vita quotidiana. Ogni giorno: fare gli esercizi, pilotare la astronave, catturare le taglie, guadagnare un po' di soldi per permettersi la benzina e cibo. Ogni notte, per dormire esausto e per iniziare dal capo il prossimo giorno. Che stanchezza.


End file.
